


Hushed

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [55]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They need to keep quiet...





	

The hum of the ship belowabovearound them is as comforting a blanket as the one they’re snuggled under. The bed is not as long as Kylo remembers it being, even though he’d shot up a lot before - before. Most of his memories of the _Falcon_ are from a much shorter perspective. 

The longest bed onboard is - of course - Chewbacca’s. No one would ever think otherwise, and Kylo isn’t _that_ tall. Just… taller than everyone else.

His father did, thankfully, give him one of the other bunks. He’s not sure he’d feel comfortable sharing a bed with Poe after sleeping in it as a kid. Even if they top-tailed together back then. There’s a line, a watershed, between _then_ and **now**.

So he’s in one of the ‘guest’ bunks, with Poe nestled under one arm, his hand slung under the pillow for a bit of padding as his lover curls around his side like a thermal current to a wing. There’s dark, tree-clean scented hair just close enough to bury his nose in, and their breathing steadies to synchronise as one.

They can’t - you know - get up to much. Even if he’s sure every room is sound-proofed, Kylo just _can’t_ when he knows his parents and Wookie uncle are onboard. There are some lines he won’t cross, and anyway, it’s not like he doesn’t love just cuddling.

Poe’s fingers scrawl senseless things over his hip, through the thin fabric of his pyjamas. They stay just shy of tickling, and then knuckles glide up, and down. Kylo draws over the back of Poe’s hand, the circuit completing and reflecting down to infinity. Touch, retouch, feel, refeel.

“You think he’ll ever trust me to fly her again?” Poe asks.  


Kylo does not need the words behind those thoughts. He’s almost always on the same page. “He’s more bark than bite. Give it… what… a year? Three?”

“I didn’t crash!”  


“No, but you also didn’t ask _permission_.”  


“It was… necessary.”  


“Not in his eyes.” But Kylo agrees, it was necessary. Maybe the kisses in the cockpit hadn’t been. And definitely not what Poe had said when Han called him on the temporary ‘borrowing’.   


“I was a gentleman.”  


“With his ship.”  


“…meaning?”  


“Less so with his firstborn _son_.”  


“I _am_ a gentleman with you.”  


“He still thinks I should be eating cookies for teething and needing tucking in at night, Poe.”  


“…yeah. Well. _I_ tuck you in.”  


Kylo snorts, and grabs Poe’s waist, right as his boyfriend decides to tangle their legs tighter. More kisses, up along his jaw, tickling in their lightness and pulling the softest of giggles from him. 

“Stop it.”   


Kylo’s words say stop it. His tone says _please don’t_.

“You love it, babe.” Poe’s evening scruff is a light dusting of evil as he rubs, cat-like and affectionate - over his cheek. He’s going to get stubble-burn.  


“Beside the point,” Kylo insists, and then rolls them over so he can lie flat-out on top of Poe. He takes some of his weight with knees and elbows, and then forces Poe to accept his open mouth over his jaw.   


Not to provoke, just to enjoy the laughter in Poe’s throat. Feeling his amusement and the way he goes slack below him… until he elbows in sharply, and rolls them back so Kylo’s underneath.

“We’re supposed to be quiet,” Kylo reminds him.  


“I can be quiet and kiss you.”  


“…promise?”  


“Always. It’s you who screams.”  


Kylo sinks his teeth into Poe’s shoulder, and is gratified by the almost-screech in response.

“ _Cheater_.”  


“ _Dark Lord_ ,” Kylo counters.   


“Touché.”  


“You **will be _.”_**  



End file.
